warriors of avalar: down fall
by Dragon warriors
Summary: Is the world of Avalar really at peace or is a new evil sturing to take over only time will tell. Follow the warriors of Avalar on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The first dragons each were born with one of the twelve elements. Fire, ice, earth, electricity, air, poison, shadows, fear, plant, sound, water, and light are the twelve elements. But there were three dragons that did not follow this rule of elements they were called the dragons of legend. The purple dragon was born with fire, ice, earth, and electricity. The dark dragon was born with fear, shadow, air, and poison. The white dragon was born with light, water, sound, plant. The dragons learned what they could learn about their elements and passed it on to the next generation of dragons of legend. That was there mistake. Two of the dragons of legend for this generation had darkness in their heart and schemed to destroyed warfang. When the dark dragon of legend found out he attempted to put a stop to it. But failed and was slaughtered by the purple dragon of legend leaving a curse and a blessing behind for the white and purple dragon. When the guardians found out about the murder they banish the purple dragon from warfang. The white dragon of legend left warfang before he could have been banished, but when they searched for him they could not find him he just simply vanished.

**author notes **

**my co is dragon-uprising so check him out**

**i have two ocs for rent they are strike and elictrica**

**that it i believe**

**so stay crazy**


	2. Chapter1

**Chp.1**

**Cynders P.O.V**

Pain. Why do I feel pain," Cynder thought as she regain consciousness. When she turned her head to look at her back a giant rock was on her wing. "Well at least it landed on the edge of my wing" Cynder thought, "Now how am I going to get my wing unpinned? If only spyro was here. SPYRO! where is he!" Cynder finally realized that her purple companion was missing so she turned her head around looking for him. When she spotted the purple dragon not that far away from her unconscious she relaxed slightly. "Found him. Now where am I" Cynder thought. "If only there was some way I can get unpinned from this rock without hurting myself, or I could break my wing and get out from under here. If I break my wing I can carry Spyro. Well, if it to get us free so be it" Cynder thought as she tugged at her wing. Cynder heard a popping sound then pain like a hot knife went searing through her wing. Cynder then slowly walked over to Spyro to pick him up, but collapsed and fell unconscious.

** Blood-eyes P.O.V**

Walking into the tent was a small soldier ape. "What do you whant ape?" Asked Prince Blood-eye. "While mining for minerals and looking for Malefor's body we found a young black dragoness and a purple dragon, sir. What are we to do with them?" The soldier asked."Take them to the medical bay and give them medical care for their injuries." Replied the prince "I have a proposition to make."

**author notes: hey guys dragon warriors here hope u liked this chapter**

**like last time i have ocs for rent just ask**

**so stay crazy**

**/I/**

**Editor's notes: Hey guys Dragon-Uprising here! Hope you enjoy this chapter made by my friend Dragon warriors! Dont be afraid to Review, Favorite, or Follow this story. Also if you have any questions or comments PM Dragon warriors not me! Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey guys im sorry for being gone from story about three weeks nothing personal just camping and a lot of work with helping my parents so I got around to type so here cp.2

As Spyro woke up he noticed he was in a tent like room. He then noticed Cynder was unconscious next to him with a cast on. He also noticed that they were both tied down.

Well this is great. Spyro thought as he saw an Ape in a white leather coat come in, but to Spyro's surprise the ape looked at him and ran out as fast as he could. Well, that's…weird. Spyro thought. It looks like I'm a prisoner, but they are taking care of us. That's weird.

As Spyro was pondering his own thoughts a massive Ape came into the room. The Ape wore a crown like Gaul's and had the same body build that Gaul had, but the most distracting feature on his face was his two blood red eyes which stared at Spyro as if he could see into his soul. The Ape then proceeded to sit down and began talking. "I would like to make a peace between Apes and Dragons."

"Who are you, and I'm not in a possession to accept any offer." Spyro retorted hatefully as he remembered his moments with the Apes.

"Well, then once you recover you can take this to the leaders of WarFang, and to answer your question I am prince Blood-eye." Then he put a small scroll next to Spyro's bed. He then whispered something into the doctors ear, and the doctor walked over and unchained both the Dragons.

Editor's notes: Dragon-Uprising here! If you enjoyed this chapter of….. *Tries to remember name* Whatever this story is called leave a review, favorite, or follow this story. Also don't be afraid to Dragon warriors about his story. He doesn't bite… Well hope you all have a wonderful day, but if it's raining if you are reading this, then sucks to be you.

Until next time!

CEYA!

Hiya dragon wrriors here I may bite but u don't know that :-

So stay crazy


	4. Chapter 4

Streak: Hey there it's me Streak, and where in the world is Vexx? He is my co author so. Oh, there he is. So hows it going.

Vexx: Quiet just get to the story. I've had stressful day.

Streak: Ok shees here it goes.

Chp.3

* * *

As Spyro and Cynder left the Ape camp with the note that blood-eye gave them, they start heading to Warfang .

"Hey Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes." replied the purple dragon.

"How long do you think it will take to get to Warfang? Because I can't fly for too long because of my wing."

"I have no clue but we will make it by foot." Spyro replied in his usual cheerful voice.

But Cynder didn't hear what Spyro said, for she was lost in her own thoughts, "Spyro did you hear what I said when you were pulling the world back together?"

"Sort of I heard parts of it, like the word you, but not much else. Why?"

"Nothing." Cynder replied slightly upset by this fact.

"Ok, Cynder what's bugging you?" Spyro said as he stopped and look at Cynder who stopped as well.

"Nothing." Cynder replied looking at the ground.

"I know you better than that please tell me." Spyro plead.

"Spyro not now later maybe."

Spyro frowned at this,"Fine its getting late anyways we had better find some shelter," Spyro said, "I think I saw a cave not that far back, we'll rest there for the night."

"Ok." Cynder replied in a depressed voice.

When they reached the cave the night's cold finger started to scratch at them.

"I'll go make a fire." Spyro told Cynder.

"Ok I'll be fine."

A little while later they had a decent sized fire that kept them warm soon the flames started crackling a song that lulled them to sleep.

* * *

Streak: Hey guys hoped you liked the story and of course read Goldenvolt's story, her story is coexisting with mine. Oh, and Vexx?

Vexx: Yes?

Streak: Don't you have somewhere to be


	5. Chapter 5

Streak: Hey guys its me streak and I'm going to go look for Vexx because I need my co author.

*Streak walks out of the room to see the fire dragon barricading a door that was being banged on*

Streak: Uhh Vexx what are you doing?

Vexx: Keeping Nayer from killing me.

Streak: What did you do this time?

Vexx: Called her crazy….

Streak: Ok, you had better hope she won't get through there.

Vexx &amp; Streak: Lets get to the story now.

Chp.4

When Spyro woke up the next morning he smelt a delicious aroma and upon opening his eyes he saw Cynder cooking a large dear, "Hey Cynder where did you get that?"

"I found it wandering in front of our cave lost so tada breakfast lunch and dinner for two." Cynder replied in a cheery voice.

"Smells good Cyn." Spyro said.

"And when did you start calling me that Spy." She said in a playful tone.

"Just now." Spyro replied.

Once the two finished their meal Spyro started talking, "Lets keep on going we'll reach civilization soon." Spyro then proceeded to make the a bag out of the deer fur and store the meat inside. He then used his Ice breath to keep the meat from rotting.

Streak: Sorry about the sort chap but I need to let another author catch up to me.

Nayer: I heard that!

*Then the barricaded door falls to the ground*

Vexx: Oh, hey Nayer we were just talking about you.

Nayer: I suggest running.

*Both Vexx and Streak do the scooby doo animation for running to the hallway*


	6. Chapter 6

Streak: Did we lose her.

Vexx: I don't even think she followed us.

Streak: Ugh, shes ur problem not mine.

Vexx : You're wrong.

Streak : What do you mean?

Vexx: You'll see.

Streak: To the story.

Chp.5

One week after last chapter

"Hey Spyro, I think I see warfang." Cynder said.

"I see it." Spyro replied.

They continued walking up to the front gates where they heard a voice yell, "Open the gates! The saviors had returned."

The gates swung open slowly. The first thing they saw was a golden orb fly at them yelling, "You're back you're back you're back."

"Hey, Sparx, long time no see." replied Spyro chuckling as he saw his foster brother again.

Spyro and Cynder walked into Warfang receiving cheers and claps from everyone. Sparx was leading them to the new temple in Warfang where the Guardians would most likely be. As soon as the group of 3 entered the temple there could hear excessive chatting from the Electric Guardian, Volteer, and the low voice of the Earth Guardian, Terrador.

"We need to send dragons out to the other two temples to look for dragons." Said the deep voice of Terrador.

"We simply don't have the resources, the older dragons are still recovering from the war and that's only twelve of the dragon population the rest are children born during the year of the dragon and they won't last a night outside the wall." Volteer replied in his fast and hard to understand voice.

"May I make a suggestion," Cyril said, "We should send some of the cheetahs and wolfs on search parties."

"We can't, only dragons are able to gain access to the temples." Volteer replied.

"Oh, Spyro, Cynder, we didn't see you there." Terrador said as he just took notice of the 2 young dragons.

"How long have you two been standing the there?" Cyril asked.

"Long enough to hear the predicament," Spyro said.

"Maybe we could be of some assistance." Cynder said.

"You both need to rest, we have two rooms to spare but if you want to help I guess we can fill you in on the details." Terrador said.

"Ok, thank you Terrador." Spyro said with a satisfactory smile.

"As you may know the dragon population in Warfang is currently two hundred and seventeen upon your arrival." Terrador began.

"That's small." Cynder interrupted.

"Yes, it is" Volteer said in a depressed voice.

"Now as you may know, The Temple of Light which is where both of you were supposed to be hatched at. The eggs there were stolen and destroyed, but there are two other temples. The Grey Temple, and The Dark Temple, which has guardians that as far as we know are dead, but there were secret rooms in each temple which would have allowed dragons to escape Malefor's forces. So tomorrow when you two are ready you'll go to the dark temple and tell us if there are any dragons there, and return afterwards. Ok, now I believe you two should go and get some rest, so good night.

"Sparx will show these two to their own separate rooms." Volteer said.

When they got to there new rooms they said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Streak: That was a decent chapter, now what did u mean by you'll find out?

Vexx: You will find out.

Streak: I love riddles

dragon warriors here i have two anoucemets one is to corruption we like flames we do but when you go all hate on authors that are newts just mean and typing in all caps does not help

and my other announcement is that y'all check out the authors on the ultimate spider man page a good majority of tha story are pretty good so check them out


	7. Chapter 7

Vexx: Hey there guys Streak won't be joining us today, said something about hiding from Nayer because she was mad at him for some reason.

Haze: Actually I'm taking over his spot for now I'm the dragon Haze another OC for Dragon warriors.

Vexx: Ahh ok.

Haze: So lets get to the story.

Vexx: What type of dragon are you?

Haze: A Fear dragon.

Chp.6

* * *

As Spyro woke up he heard a rapping noise at the door to his room. When he got to the door he asked, "What is it?"

"Its me, Cynder, time to go to The Dark Temple." said the voice outside the room.

When Spyro opened the door he saw his long time friend and travel companion.

As they walked down the hall to the doors of the temple to meet the Guardians they noticed five other dragons around there ages talking to the Guardians.

"Oh, Spyro, Cynder, meet the other dragons going with you on your trip to The Dark Temple, this one is Skye," Terrador said referring to the light green male dragon who had purple wings and underbelly, "This is Ember," He said referring to the pink dragoness, "This is Flame," He said referring to the orange dragon, "And these two are Strike and Ellectrica." Referring to the two yellow dragons.

"And I hope you all don't have much trouble getting to the temple." Finished Volteer.

"Your supplies are in these bags you will need them because the journey to the dark temple has little water and little food that is edible by the time you eat it," Informed Terrador, "now you all have to head south to the desert which is inhabited by wolf tribes and some of them will be hostile so stay on guard."

"When should we head out?" asked Spyro.

"We should head out now, because an average flight to The Dark Temple takes two days non stop except to rest and eat." replied Skye in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine, we will leave now." Spyro said as he glared hatefully to the other male.

Then the small group set off on their journey to the dark temple not knowing if there will be dragons there, but hoping there will be some dragons at the temple, and did the dragons accept the alliance between the apes find out next time.

* * *

Vexx: Ok, why did streak let you do the story and not his friend?

Haze: Maybe because we're adopted siblings.

Vexx: Oh.

Nayer: Vexx where are you? Oh, who is this?

Vexx: this is Haze.

Nayer: Nice to meet you Haze. How good are you as a punching bag?

Haze: Not good, because I'll paralyze you and walk away like nothing happened.

Nayer: Dang it.


	8. Chapter 8

Streak: I'm finally in GoldenVolt stories!

Vexx: Don't get too excited.

Streak: Fine.

Haze: Doesn't dragon warriors have a special announcement that affects the story?

Dragon warriors here what I was going to say was that school is starting and I'm going to highschool right now and I won't divulged the location for safety reasons but this story will continue just at a slow pace so just stay crazy.

/I/

Streak: Now to the story.

* * *

As the group of dragons settled down for the evening as the dragons set up the campsite, Spyro walked up to Cynder and asked, "So, what did Volteer tell you before we left?"

"He told me that much like the light temple, you have to use darkness to get inside of the dark temple, Skye can get in too."

"Ok, I'll put you and Skye in charge of two different groups how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." Cynder replied with a smile.

"Ok I'll tell the others about the plan." Spyro said as he went over to the others.

As Spyro informed the others about the plan for the dark temple the question arised who will be on whos team? When the question reached Spyro's ears he asked for a group meeting.

"As you may now realize the teams were not mentioned. That's because I haven't fully thought that through," Spyro said in a serious tone, "The teams will be one group of four and another of three. The team of four will be lead by Skye because he is one of the few dragons here who has the capability to navigate the Dark Temple while Cynder will command the other team of three."

"Yeah, but who will be on which teams." Skye interrupted rudely

"As I was saying Skye, you'll be with Flame, Ember, and Ellictrica, while Cynder, Strike, and I will be on a team together. any questions?" Spyro finished with a slightly agitated tone.

No one answered

"Good now we need to sleep for tomorrow's travel ok so goodnight."

* * *

Haze: That's a good chapter.

Streak: I know. I made it.

Vexx : Yep.

Nayer: HEY WHERE ARE YOU ALL!

Streak: Run.

Haze and Vexx: Agreed.

* * *

(Editor's notes: For anyone following my story out there I won't be able to post as often as I would like. If you don't know I am Dragon-Uprising.)


	9. Chapter 9

Streak: How does Nayer always find you?

Vexx: I have no clue, but she isn't nice when she does.

*Two green female dragons walk in*

Streak : Hey Maple, hey Lily hows it going at Nayer's story?

Maple : Fine. She treats us nicely and is very polite to us.

Vexx : *Goes wide eyes* Nayer can be nice!?

Streak: To the story.

As the groups separated to search the temple, the respective dragons took the lead

"Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Yes Spy? What is it?" Cynder replied.

"There! I see it again, it looks like bones." Spyro exclaimed.

"Well lets check it out, shall we." Strike said boldly.

As they walked closer, it looked more like a pile of bones from a dragon the size of the guardians with smashed egg shells around it.

"I guess this dragon was trying to save them." Strike said sadly.

As the small group continued on they kept seeing smashed eggs and skeletons. As the groups got backed together they set up camp inside the temple and on hearing the report from the other dragons of smashed eggs and a few skeletons they couldn't eat dinner that night, none of them could.

Dragon-Uprising: Well…. That was rather… Uneventful, and short.

Dragon warriors: Hey, I'm still busy at school and wanted to get a paragraph done so sorry if it isn't the best.

Dragon-Uprising: It's all good meh homie.

Dragon warriors: Whaaa?


	10. Chapter 10

Vexx: what is it streak?

Streak: I asked dragon warrior if he can put us in Halo so Nayer can't find us.

Vexx: Uhhhh sure.

Streak: Ok.

*poof. Warps through time and space*

Haze aka Streak : Here ya go.

*Gold female Spartan runs up* There you guys are!

Vexx Who are you?

Gold Spartan: Its me Goldy aka Nayer.

Goldy: Streak you should go write.

Haze : Grr I'll just take my shotgun.

As are heroes are on their path back to Warfang they start getting more friendly to each other and asking about each others past

"So Strike? Are you and Electrica are siblings?" Spyro asked.

"Yep." Strike replied, "And are you an orphan?"

"Yeah." Spyro replied rather sadly. "How did you become orphans?"

"Well, I don't know, our eggs were found next to each other in front of a mole's shop." Strike answered, "The mole raised us as his own children until we were about five then Malefor attacked Warfang and he died. Electrica was effected the most by this, she became less social, but there were plenty of dragons who would take advantage of us. So I was the brother who would stop at nothing to protect her, and I still would. Then when the Guardians found us they invited us to the Warfang Temple where we lived for about three years." Strike finished.

"Wow, that's sad to hear." Cynder said while joining in on the conversation.

"What about Skye?" Spyro asked.

"I don't really know, the Guardians said they found him as an hatchling about three years old in front of the gates of Warfang." Strike said.

"Wow, I didn't think you all lost your parents too, it just didn't occur to me." Spyro replied sorrowfully.

"It's ok." Strike said.

"What about Flame and Ember?" asked Cynder.

"As much as I know about them, some moles found them wandering around the woods and brought them to the Guardians. They also said that they would never leave each others side, and for a fact we know there not siblings and they call each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Strike replied.

"Wait? How do you know they're not related." Spyro asked.

"Volteer ran some DNA tests."

"Oh, well I think I see Warfang." Spyro said.

Sure enough the group arrived back at Warfang.

Vexx: How did she get in there?

Streak: I have no clue.

Nayer: Because I followed you Vexx

Vexx: Streak do u have that shotgun still?

Streak: myyyy presssscioussssss! GET AWAY!

Nayer: Now come here Vexx, we have a date to plan.

*Nayer pulls Vexx away by the tail, while Streak sits in a corner hugging a shotgun saying my precious*


	11. Chapter 11

Streak: Who were those people.

Vexx: Probably our non-existent fans.

Streak: I'm not sure of that ,where did Nayer go?

Vexx: I have no clue.

Streak: To the story.

As they got to the temple of Warfang they informed the guardians of what they saw.

"I'm sorry to hear that, those were brave dragons at the Temple of Darkness. They shall be mourned. You all had better get some rest it's a long flight to the Grey Temple."

"Ok Terrador." replied Spyro.

As the dragons went to their dorms Cynder walked up to Spyro.

"Spyro." Cynder asked nervously.

"Yes Cynder?" Spyro replied.

"I'm scared to find something like what we found."

"Don't worry Cynder, there has to be other dragons out there besides us."

"We don't know that." replied Cynder.

"You're right, but we need to hope for the future of dragons."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." replied Cynder.

Then she walked off to her room.

"For us." Spyro whispered to himself as he slowly closed his door and went to bed.

Streak: Muahaha now u know that Spyro had a crush on Cynder im am genesius.

Vexx: Sure, you are not like it hasn't been thought of before.

Nayer Hey guys whatcha doin.

Vexx: Nothing but Streak is going a bit crazy.

Nayer: Well ok.

Vexx: Where were u during the story

Nayer ull just have to find out

*Nayer pulls vex away by the tail*


	12. Chapter 12

Vexx: Hey Streak where are you?

Streak: In here with a few friends.

*Vexx walks in to see Streak playing Dungeons and Dragons with four other dragons*

Vexx: Have you seen Nayer?

Streak: She's in her room now. To the story.

The next morning as the group met at breakfast they decided to talk about their next destination.

"I did some research on the Grey Temple its mostly above ground but has a few floors underground and if we do find dragons there they will either be the Guardians age or about 19 or 20." Explained Flame to the group.

Ember then stood up, "you all will be heading west toward the mountain range where the Grey Temple is at, but its camouflage into the mountain so here's a map."

"what you two aren't coming with us?" Spyro asked.

"No me and Flame are going on our honeymoon now." replied Ember happily.

"Congratulations, if we would have known we would have gotten you guys something." Cynder replied obviously surprised.

"Oh it's nothing now go on and see if you can find more dragons." replied Flame as they left Warfang.

Time went by fast as they went on their journey. When they reached the mountain range it was getting dark so they checked the map for nearby caves.

"Well, there only seems to be one cave in this area, we might as well stay there tonight." said Strike rather disappointed due to the lack of choice.

"Ok we will stay there for the night." replied Spyro.

When they got to the cave they noticed blood on the ground, "Everyone stay on the alert." Spyro replied.

"This blood has been dried up for at least a week or more." replied Electrician.

"How do you know that?" asked Spyro in a curious tone.

"Oh, I found an old book based on blood and on the streets you know that blood dries up to a point where it starts to flake after a week." replied Electrician.

"Uh guys? There is a pile of leaves that looks like someone lived on it. Wait? No two dragons lived on it and looks like they left in a hurry, who ever they are." Strike yelled back to the group that was outside of the cave. As they enter the cave they see that this was true.

"Stay on your guard, if they left in a hurry there still may be trouble so shifts on guard duty" ordered Spyro.

Vexx: Nayer are you in there?

*Vexx enters the room to see Nayer hugging a medium sized stuff animal of him in her sleep*

Vexx: *Blushes* I didn't know they made those…

*Vexx lies down beside Nayer's back and puts a wing over her*

Vexx: Goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

Vexx: I'm going to check on Streak.

Nayer: Ok.

*Vexx walks out of room to see Streak asleep with his head on a table with drool coming out of his mouth*

Vexx: Nayer come see this.

Nayer: Awww how cute let me take a picture.

*Pulls out iPhone 5 and takes a picture*

Nayer: This is so going to be blackmail.

Vexx: Lets wake him up.

Nayer: Ok.

*Nayer walks up and electrocutes Streak*

Streak: OWWW!

Vexx: Story.

Streak: Ok.

Skye pov

Ugh why am I doing this? Skye thought while he was on guard duty, maybe if I take a quick nap no one will notice. *shuffle* "Who's there?" Skye asked, then all of the sudden a grublin jumped out of the bushes near the front of the cave, "GUYS WAKE UP WE GOT GRUBLINS!" Skye yelled as everyone stirred and got up. At least ten Grublins and an Orc surrounded them, Skye then jumped into combat at the nearest Grublin he locked his jaws on its head catching it by surprised and ripped its head straight off as the other lunged at him he quickly sidestepped it and hit it with his tail blade and heard its spine snap as it hit the wall of the cave as he looked around he saw the orc towering over Electricia's body with a pool of blood formed around her. With a loud cry of rage her brother tackled the orc and mauled it while pumping electricity into its body till its head exploded, after that happen he picked his sister up and wept.

When the rest of the group got over to me Cynder yelled at me, "Get up and find something to stop the bleeding!"

Skye quickly got up and dashed around grabbing all of the big leaves he could find. When he entered he saw Spyro using a small amount of fire as possible on the wounds. When Skye handed the leaves over to Cynder she put them on the wounds to stop any of the excess bleeding.

"We need to get her to the temple, there may be dragons there or supplies to save her." Cynder said in an urgent voice as Strike picked his sister up and walked out the cave and the group rushed to the temple.

When they reached it they heard a voice yell, "STOP YOU PURPLE MENACE! None of Malefor's servants are getting in!" Everyone looked towards the area the voice came from and gasped as you looked at the white dragon stood in front of them. At the gates he was scrawny, but had enough build to hold himself in a fight.

"Streak you shall not fight him. He's more like you than not." Came another voice, but much more calm. The dragon stepped out into the light, he was very big. "Take their friend in she is badly wounded, and show them to the guest corridors."

In a small cave in the middle of ape territory a lone messenger walked into a room to see the giant ape in front of him.

"Prince blood-eye a message from Strickin." The messenger said.

"Hand me the letter and get out." The messenger handed him the letter and left the tent, as blood-eye opened the letter to read it to himself.

I believe you got the power of time from Malefor's body, and I hear that your scientists have finished the explosive. I'm informing you that you should attack at the dragon festival next year.

The letter stopped there. "Yes master." Blood-eye said under his breath.

Streak: That was a faster and longer chapter than usual.

Electricia: STREAK!

Streak: Crap.

Electricia: I died in your story!

Streak: I actually have a poll for the viewers to vote if u die or not.

Electricia: How does that make it better?

Streak: It doesn't.

Electricia: Nayer help me beat up streak.

Nayer Sure.

*Streak runs away quickly with Electricia and Nayer close behind.

Vexx: Why are we killing off people so early? Hello? Anyone?


	14. Chapter 14

Streak: Hey Nayer what are you doing?

Nayer: Getting ready for a hunt.

Streak: What are you hunting?

Nayer: Vexx.

Streak: Why?

Nayer: He broke up with me!

*Streak leaves room*

Vexx: Hey, Streak, are you going to write?

Streak: Yep, and Nayer has a pike and says she is hunting you.

*Vexx goes wide eyed*: What?!

Streak: Time for the story.

Spyro POV

at the infirmary

Spyro was staying up to keep Strike company, when Lily came.

"Will she be ok?" Strike said in a bit of a rushed tone.

"She will be fine, luckily for her there wasn't poison on the orc's axe. If there was she might not have made it." Lily answered in calmed tone.

"Thank the ancestors." Strike said relieved, "Can I go see her?"

"Sure, she might be asleep though." Lily replied.

"I guess I'll get going" Spyro said as he left the infirmary. He heard a strange noises from the ledge that shows the floor below, as he went to look he saw what looked like two dragons carrying a casket that was sealed tight and small enough to hold a small dragon. Four dragons were following it with lanterns in their mouths. Spyro was interested in what was going on down on the lower levels he heard an angry walk behind him when he turned around he saw the white dragon from earlier and he appeared to be in a bad mood.

"Hey." Spyro said in a decent tone of voice, "I never got your name."

"Streak." the white dragon replied in a voice dripping with venom.

"What's going on down there? Why are they so sad?" Spyro asked in a curious tone.

"They are mourning over a loss of a child, we don't know how she died, but I suspect the Grublins." Streak said sadly. "So will you leave me alone for a while." Streaked finished and rushed off.

Streak POV

"Alphon, I don't care if you disagree with it, just let me take out my rage with blood." Streak said.

"I know you want to, but I don't want you to become evil." Alphon replied.

"Just give me thirty grublins, and throw a orc in if possible." replied Streak whose blue scar was gaining a reddish tone.

"Fine. I'll start the energy gate." Alphon said as he left the arena, leaving Streak in the center. When the five towers activated, an energy field appeared keeping everything in and out except one gate, which slowly open showing thirty Grublins in chains with their weapons in front of them. The chains suddenly released leaving Streak alone with thirty armed Grublins and one Orc. Then Streak's blue birthmark over his eye turned red immediately, with his body slowly turning a light crimson with his horns wings and underbelly turn a dark crimson, while his scar turn black with his eyes black surrounding a red iris. His teeth grew in size until they became fangs then he lunged.

When Sreak left blood form, he saw his handy work. He saw a few Grublins that looked like they were half eaten with their organs hanging out of them, while he saw the orc hanging from the roof by some Grublin intestines, and he saw the rest were ripped to shreds while one had cuts all over it, "Hmm that one must have been the last one I killed." Streak said to himself then he left the room.

Cynder POV

"Alphon, right." Cynder said while walking beside the older dragon.

"That's correct." replied Alphon.

"Well, we came from Warfang, and well, we are bringing all of the dragons back." Cynder said in a cheery voice.

"Well who asked you to do this? Because not that many people know about this temple." Alphon asked.

"Oh, it was the Guardians." replied Cynder.

Alphon let out a barking laugh which startled Cynder, "Those dragons are still talking."

"Ignitus died during the war, unfortunately."

"That's sad to hear, well, once ur friend heals I shall gather all of the young dragons and take them to warfang."

Well this is a fun story to wright and ill try to post a bare minimum once a week ok but that's no promises I got lucky and had a six hour car ride

So stay crazy

/I/

*Vexx hiding under a pile of rocks*

Nayer: Hey Vexx where are you?

Vexx: ….

Nayer: Say something.

Vexx: NO!

Nayer: Found you.

*Vexx bolts before Nayer notices him*


	15. Chapter 15

Streak: Why did you stop hunting Vexx?

Nayer: Because I want him to suffer.

Vexx: Hey guys! Do you all want to go to a different reality real quick?

Streak: Sure.

Nayer: Why not.

*Poof*

Nayer: Why are we in Halo again?

Vexx: This is not Halo, this is Destiny.

Nayer: Ok, what's our names in this then?

Vexx I'm still Vexx, Streak is the EXO Titan or he calls the Night Blade or something. We'll just call hmm I know since you're an Awoken in Titan armor ur Tina.

Nayer: Ugh, terrible name.

Streak: Lets get to the story.

maples pov

"Hey Lily, I think the Electric dragoness in our care is going to make a faster recovery than we expected." Maple said happily.

"Why do you say that Maple?" Lily asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Maple replied.

As they enter the room they saw Electrica trying to walk on an injured leg.

Alphon's pov

As Alphon was walking down the corridor he was contemplating on the conversation he had with Cynder earlier. If we were to go to Warfang I'm going to have to find a place for Streak to practice his control over blood, and the fact that Spyro is a purple dragon maybe he can give him a lesson on control.

"Alphon?"

"Yes." He replied slightly surprised and cut off his trail of thought when he looked for the voice, he saw Maple at his feet.

"Alphon, the Electric dragoness is waking up." Maple said with a smile.

"That's good." Replied Alphon, "Can you find me Streak and the purple dragon, and tell them to met me in the arena."

"Yes sir." Maple said as she left as she said, "That looks like an announcement needs to be made about us leaving."

Short chap I know, next chap will be a control lesson and leaving for Warfang.

Nayer: VEXX! GET ME OUT OF THIS GAME!

Vexx: Ok.

*Poof*

Vexx: There.

*Nayer tackles him and tries strangling him*

Streak: I'll just leave now.

Vexx: Help!

Streak: Bye.

*Streak leaves room*


	16. Chapter 16

Vexx: Hey Streak where are you.

Streak: Hiding from Nayer.

Vexx: Why?

Streak: She is forcing me to change the storyline a bit.

Vexx: Do us all a favor, listen to her.

Streak: But!

Vexx: No buts, just do.

Streak: Ok…

As everyone gathered in the stands, Alphon walked to the center of the arena with streak next to him.

"Streak, will you please maximize my voice?" Alphon asked.

"Sure." Streak replies.

"Attention, attention, every one attention, I have a very important announcement," Alphon said, with his voice increased by Streak's sound element, "we will be leaving for Warfang tomorrow when the sun reaches its highest point, everyone will be coming. That is all, may are guest Spyro come down here, everyone else may leave."

Once everyone left, other than Spyro and Streak who are both sitting in front of Alphon, "Spyro, I have an offer, Streak here has been going through a training process called control which is a process to control his dark element, if you want to go through this process please tell me." Alphon said to Spyro.

"No, at least not yet." replied Spyro.

"Ok that's all I needed to know, now off with both of you." Alphon said.

Streak's POV

While walking down the corridor Streak was enjoying the peaceful silence up until, "STREAK!" Streak turned around to see a golden dragoness, his friend Nayer, and some other male dragon with black scales and a blackish-purple underbelly.

"What?" Streak asked.

"We need to talk." The black dragon said in a hushed tone.

"If this about the dark element blood, or anything involving it I don't want to hear it, if not leave me alone, I'm not in the best mood." Streak finishes and continues down the corridor.

Streak: The story is perfect!

Nayer: At least you got me and Spectis in.

Streak: Yep, and you all will be going to Warfang in your next chapter hint hint.


End file.
